


I Kissed A Girl

by everythingisintoxicating



Category: X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisintoxicating/pseuds/everythingisintoxicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demi wants to know why Jennel sang I Kissed A Girl at the judge's house performances. Jennel tells her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed A Girl

    Jennel waited for Demi on a couch that was entirely too big for a room that never contained more than maybe three people at a time. The first floor of the mansion held a massive, chic room, decorated mostly in whites and grays. This was the room everyone met their mentors in to run over whatever song they were practicing. In reality, contestants sang the song on stages, during band rehearsals occasionally even in judges' trailers: but for the sake of the camera crew, there was also a weekly meeting in this room.

   Jennel sat still on the couch, legs crossed at the ankles, afraid she'd mess something up if she were to move. She'd already gone through the tedious process of getting her hair done and redone, her makeup applied, and retouched. She felt as though one wrong flick of her hair would smudge her cakey foundation, the wrong move could wrinkle the clothes she'd been put in.

   It was nerve-wracking, having to perform with so many things that could go wrong. On stage, Jennel forgot it all and lost herself in her performance. During these little taped mentor sessions, it was intimate and stressful and all she was worried about was impressing Demi and keeping her cool.

   Jennel worried her bottom lip with her teeth, sitting on her hands to try to keep herself from running her fingers through her hair. The door across the room from her clicked lightly before it opened, and then Demi was walking in and Jennel was at ease. 

Demi swept into the room, all bright smiles and leather and smoky eyes, and Jennel stood up, just taking her in for a moment. Tall heels, smooth caramel legs, black leather skirt, and a collared button up dress shirt. Her hair was in loose curls framing her face, dark eyebrows complementing fierce-looking eyes and defined cheekbones, rosy lips in a cute little pout.

"You look hot," Jennel breathed out before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened as she lifted a hand to cover her mouth, mortified that it had just slipped out. She blushed, hard. Luckily, Demi had dipped her head in modesty and missed most of the color lighting up Jennel's cheeks.

"Thanks," Demi winked, playfully sauntering towards Jennel. "You always look gorgeous." She finished, pulling the smaller girl into a hug.

Jennel blushed lightly again, thanking Demi and wondering just when she started getting this flustered around her own mentor. She was blushing and blurting out complements like she was back in high school with a crush.  
Demi daintily folded her skirt underneath her as she perched herself onto the large chair opposite Jennel.

"Sooo," she began, drumming her black manicured fingernails on her knee. "The crew is running late. We won't be on camera for another hour, at least."

Jennel nodded in understanding.

"I know we usually discuss your song choice about now, but I figured we might as well wait for the crew to get here so we won't have to repeat ourselves later."

Jennel gave a sideways smile. "And I won't have to try to recreate a realistic conversation… I'm a terrible actor."

Demi smiled back. "Aw, I'm sure you're not. But in the meantime… How have you been?"

"Um… Pretty good. A little stressed, but, you know. Good." Jennel pressed out. Why was she struggling to answer simple questions?  
Because this wasn't Jennel speaking to a mentor anymore. This was Jennel having a conversation with a friend that she may or may not have developed a hint of a girlcrush on. Or maybe a full blown infatuation, but that's neither here nor there.

"Good, good." Demi smiled.

Jennel wondered if she was supposed to ask how Demi was doing. Would it be weird? Were they on friendly terms like that? She probably shouldn't, Demi was just asking how Jennel was doing pertaining to X Factor. Right?  
Jennel was seconds away from asking Demi something stupid out of nervousness, a question on the tip of her tongue, when Demi spoke.

"Can I ask you a question? Something I've been wondering about?" Demi's words came out rushed, like she hadn't really meant to say them out loud.

Jennel raised an eyebrow. "Of course, anything."

Demi blushed a bit at that, Jennel's willingness to answer any question, her wholehearted trust in her mentor. "It… Might be kind of personal." She admitted, slightly embarrassed.

Jennel blinked expectantly, reminding Demi of an eager puppy.

"Um… When you sang to me at my house?" Demi began. "Or, not like that, I mean, when you sang  _for_ me, at my house…"

Jennel's eyes twinkled in amusement. Demi was tripping over her words too, she almost sounded nervous. And then Demi pulled together a solid mask of composure. "You sang I Kissed A Girl, why?"

Jennel was taken aback. She was hoping they could all just forget that performance, considering she had performed a song about kissing girls  _to_  a girl that she wanted to kiss. That thought caught Jennel off-guard. She didn't just admire Demi, now she wanted to  _kiss_ her. Oh God.

"Honestly?" Jennel asked quietly. "Because I've never kissed a girl before, and I want to." Demi's eyebrows raised in mild surprise, and Jennel began furiously backtracking. "No no no, not like that! I mean, I just feel like it's one of those things everyone has done. Girls get drunk and kiss their friends or whatever, and I've just never done it. I don't mean, like…" Jennel made little squiggly motions in the air with her hand, trying to find words for a proper explanation.

"Like it's one of those reckless things that you've always wanted to do?" Demi asked, genuinely curious.

"Not exactly that I've always wanted to do it, so much as I wish I had ever been crazy enough to do something like that at all. Like, I'm sure you've kissed girls before."

 _Fuck,_ why did she keep saying these things out loud? She'd probably just offended Demi. She'd all but called her mentor reckless. She knew Demi had kind of a dark past with partying, and now she'd brought that up too. Oh God, maybe she should just leave now, and come back when the crew showed up.

Demi laughed quietly, "You just turned bright red Jennel."

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have-"

"No, no, it's okay." Demi laughed. "And you're right, I have, once or twice." She added, winking.

Jennel bit her lip, trying to convince herself that she didn't care who Demi had kissed, that she wasn't jealous. She held her breath, willing herself not to ask who.

"Hayley Williams." Demi said with a smirk.

"Like, Paramore?" Jennel asked too quickly, eyes wide.

"Yeah," Demi chuckled. "At my seventeenth birthday party, she came up to me, said something about my dance being sexy and just kissed me. Tongue and everything."

Jennel's eyes must have given away all the questions she wanted to ask, because Demi just smirked and shrugged, not having an explanation either. There was a beat of silence in which Jennel considered pressing the issue, but decided better of it.

"… Well, that's why I sang Katy Perry though. I've never really had that kind of crazy night or anything, so I figured the closest I could get would be singing a song like that to you." Jennel caught herself and added "and Nick" on the end of her statement, a blush threatening her cheeks again.

"It makes sense," Demi mused, tapping her index fingernail against soft looking lips. Jennel's gaze involuntarily followed the movements. Demi watched as Jennel's eyes found her lips for the fourth time in a few minutes.

And suddenly Demi was crossing the small space between them, her leg nudging Jennel's knees apart. Pushing the younger girl back into the pillows with one hand, Demi propped a knee on the couch between Jennel's legs before leaning forward to bring her lips within centimeters of Jennel's. Their eyes were level, and Jennel's flicked up to look into Demi's, but Demi's gaze was locked onto the younger girl's mouth.

Jennel felt her own lips part as her breath hitched. Demi's hand was still firmly placed in the center of her chest, firm and controlling and igniting Jennel's skin. A smile twitched at the corner of Demi's lips just before she pressed her mouth to Jennel's. There was a moment of stunned stillness in which neither of them reacted, simply reveling in the feeling of the kiss. Then Jennel pressed back and her hands found the sides of Demi's face.

The kiss was soft and warm and Jennel felt as though she was sinking into the softness and warm vanilla that was Demi. When Demi's tongue teased Jennel's lower lip, something in the atmosphere snapped. Demi's other knee found it's way onto the couch, and she caught herself repositioning her legs on either side of Jennel. Their tongues met and everything was hot and smooth and full of electricity.

Jennel's fingers slid through Demi's gentle curls, and a moan slipped from Demi's throat, her legs tightening and flexing around Jennel's waist. They separated for a moment, breathing heavily, hands roaming.

Jennel felt her eyes fall closed. "Christ," she breathed, falling back against the couch. She felt hot all over, like she'd catch fire if their skin made contact again.

Demi still had a hand wrapped around the back of Jennel's neck, her thumb rubbing small circles just beneath the girl's ear. Her mind had gone completely blank during the kiss, and most of her blood had rushed decidedly south. She  _ached_ for Jennel. Demi rocked her hips forward, craving the contact. She smirked at the surprised little whimper Jennel couldn't keep in.

"This," Demi husked into Jennel's ear, still pressing her hips into Jennel's waist. "Isn't usually how these things go."

Jennel lazily opened her eyes to meet her friend's. "I'm not complaining."

Demi pressed a last open mouthed kiss to Jennel's lower lip before extracting herself from the couch. She took a moment to re-tousle her hair and straighten out her shirt.

The door opened suddenly, and men began filing in equipment. Jennel's mind froze. Had they really been kissing for almost an hour?

"Sorry about the wait," one of the men called over his shoulder.

Demi turned back towards Jennel, who was still in the same position she had been in when Demi had gotten up. Eyes dark with lust, lips just a bit swollen, and clothing disheveled, Jennel looked almost exactly how she felt. Demi strutted back towards the couch, leaning enticingly towards Jennel. She fidgeted with a piece of hair that had come loose from Jennel's casual ponytail, internally smiling when she realized that she herself had probably pulled it free just moments earlier.

"You said you were a terrible actor," Demi's voice was soft. "But I'm gonna need you to pull it together while the cameras are on."

Jennel nodded, closing her mouth and attempting to tidy herself up.

"Maybe even take a quick second trip to hair and makeup?" Demi suggested. "We can't have you singing for me looking so… Freshly fucked."

Jennel's mouth went dry, head snapping up to look at Demi.  _Tease._ Demi straightened up, making eye contact. A fresh wave of arousal coursed through Jennel as Demi licked her lips and turned away.


End file.
